Things Will Get Better
by PLL and Victorious RULE
Summary: (Crossover between The Vampire Diaries, Victorious and Kickin' it) Elena Gilbert left her 6 year old daughter to her best friend Cat Valentine after she died and now Cat has to take care of not only her daughter but a sad 6 year old, and prepare for her new baby. Do you think she can do? Story has A lot of drama :) Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a crossover of The Vampire Diaries, Kickin' It and Victorious and as you read will see how everybody is friends or family cause it's all kind of mashed together but if you have any questions after reading each chapter do review or PM :) and i would LOVE to know what you think and sorry if the first chapter is really sad but there will be flashbacks :)**

* * *

There sat Cat Valentine in the front row of her best friend Elena's funeral next to her sat Elena's 6 year old daughter, Isabella and next to Isabella sat Isabella's half sister and Cat's daughter Ariella and to Cat's right her boyfriend Daniel, behind her were her parents and Isabella and Ariella's father Beck Oliver who gave her a sad smile although he wasn't in love with Elena he still cared for her. Beck's sister and her boyfriend and their daughter Gracie sat next to Daniel and then Elena's Mother, Father and sister and other family sat in the front of the aisle over.

Cat looked over to see what faces she knew and in the middle of her side she saw Stefan with Cade, Elena's 3 year old son, and close by she saw Rebekah and Caroline, Beck's other two sisters, Cat leaned forwards and said to Kim

"I see Rebekah and Caroline came" Cat said to Kim

Kim turned around to see her sisters "Did Caroline not bring Hope?" Cat asked

"No I guess not but Hope didn't really know Elena every well, all she knew was that Elena was Izzy's mother"

"Oh okay"

"Aunty Cat can I have a hug?" Isabella asked she was almost in tears

When Cat and Daniel who was with Cat at the time had to try to expand that mom isn't going to come home to Isabella it was one of the hardest moments their lives.

_"Aunty Cat!" Isabella said as she jumped up and down happily, Beck had just dropped her at home to find Cat there with Daniel and no Elena, But Cat said she would tell him everything later so he left he still didn't like Daniel very much_

_"What are you doing here Aunty Cat? Where's Mom?" Izzy said as she stopped bouncing_

_"uhhh.. well umm.."_

_"Sweetie me and Aunty Cat have to tell you something" Daniel said speaking up_

_"okay..." Izzy said following Cat and Daniel into the living room_

_"okay sweetie something happened with mommy"_

_"What?"_

_"well you see last night she was driving home from the supermarket and well..."_

_"well what? Aunty Cat you're scaring me! What happened?!" Isabella said standing up_

_"while she was driving another car..." Cat said tearing up_

_"another car hit her car and she.. she didn't make.. make it" Daniel said he was very sad about all this too because him and Elena had become very good friends in the last year of him dating Cat_

_"What! What do you mean!"_

_"she's gone sweetie..." Cat said before some new tears fell_

_And with that Isabella burst into tears and didn't stop for a long time to she cried herself to sleep_

_"Daniel what's going to happen Elena's parents are like never around same with her sister?"_

_"Don't worry right now everything will work out" Daniel said rubbing her back_

"We are all gathered here today to celebrate the life of Elena Gilbert although it was short it was well lived as she had two beautiful children, a daughter Isabella Taylor Gilbert and son Cade Blake Salvatore, Elena was...

Cat zoned out she was sad and already knew everything about Elena, soon the speaker asked if anyone wanted to read anything for Elena so Cat got up and walked up taking a deep breath

Cat started to speak "Elena the day I met you I knew we were gonna be best friends and then we found out our daughters had the same father which was crazy as I lived in Florida before and you lived in LA but it happened and it brought us even closer, I was there for you when your boyfriend broke up with you, when your Ex was driving you nuts and the day I was called at 9:15pm to be told you had been killed in a car crash, I was a wreak and I still am but I am being strong for your beautiful daughter who I promise to take perfect care of and raise her the way you would and to the day we met again I hope you will be proud" Cat finished wiping tears from her eyes

Cat sat back down and Daniel hugged her and so did Isabella and Ariella came and sat in her lap to give her mom a hug even though that was hard due to her 5 month baby bump, that's right 5 months pregnant

[...]

After the Funeral everyone went to the graveyard to say one last goodbye to Elena and then Cat's parents welcomed everyone back to their house to share stories of Elena

"Hey Cat" Caroline said walking up to her, Cat was standing there with Daniel who had Ariella in his arms and Isabella was standing next to her, Cat finished talking to one of Elena's old friends and turned to Caroline and Rebekah

"Hi" Cat said with a sad smile

"How are you holding up?" Caroline asked

"Alright not great but I have to be strong for her" Cat said pointing to Isabella

"Yes it must be hard"

Cat nodded then leaned down to Isabella's level "Why don't you and Ariella go find Cade I think he was but on the deck with Stefan"

"okay" Isabella replied and waited for Daniel to put Ariella down before running off

"What's going to happen with Isabella?" Rebekah asked

"Well I talked to Elena's lawyer yesterday and well she left Isabella to me but only if I want her"

"Really wow!" Caroline said

"Yea I know"

"You'd think she'd leave her to our brother"

"I thought that to but her lawyer said Beck gave up his child right and even if he Izzy is his child, Elena or the legal guardian has to write her over to him"

"Well I'm not so sure you should do that" Caroline said

"Why not I mean I'm not going to anyway but why?" Cat asked

"Has Beck even come to see Izzy since the accident?"

"Umm.. no"

"Well he's been drinking and being an ass because he think's he going to get Isabella and he doesn't want her full time"

"Okay well I'm not going to hand her over then"

"Good"

"I'll stick to what I said in my speak" Cat said

"Good it is better for Isabella to be with you"

[...]

"So how have you been Isabella?" Stefan asked

"okay, not that great" Isabella said as she cuddled her brother

"and what about you Ariella?"

"Good, sad about Aunty Elena though"

"Stefan will I still get to see Cade?"

"Of course sweetie just ask I'm guessing Aunty Cat to call and i'll bring him round anytime or you can come over"

"Okay" Isabella smiled but it quickly faded, Isabella thought smiling was bad at the moment like she shouldn't because then people would think she wasn't sad about her mom

"it's okay to smile Isabella" Stefan said

"No it's not"

"Yes it is, I know she's gone and you're very sad about it but it's okay to smile to remember things about her or if you're happy about something, your mom wouldn't want you to be sad she would want you to be happy"

"But then people think I'm bad for not being sad"

"Isabella everybody knows how sad you are but it's okay to smile" Stefan said, Isabella thought about it for a second she was still worried but then she looked up and smiled her beautiful smile

"There's that beautiful smile everybody loves" Stefan smiled "and see nobody minds"

Isabella looked and saw that nobody was mad at her but even some of them were smiling

"How come other people are smiling?"

"Maybe catching up with each other or sharing memories" Stefan said

"oh.."

"Mommy!" Ariella said she didn't really care what Izzy and Stefan were talking about so she had been playing with Cade to she saw her mom

"Hey sweetie having fun, Hi Stefan" Cat smiled

"Hi Cat looking pregnant" he said with a smile

She sighed "uhh.. yes, so how have you been"

"Sad I wasn't in love with her but she's Cade's mother or was.."

"Yea it's been hard" Cat said

"Aunty Cat have you seen Daddy anywhere?" Isabella asked with a hopeful smile, she hadn't seen her father since the day he dropped her home and everything went bad

"No sweetie I have why don't you and Ari see if you can find him while I go talk to Aunty Kim" Cat said as she saw her other best friend wave to her

"Okay will go search for him" Isabella said grabbing Ariella's hand and running off

Cat smiled at least Ariella and Isabella love each other it makes things so much more easy well as easy as things can be

"Hey Cat haven't really been able to talk" said Kim

"Yea lots of people keep coming up asking if I'm okay, asking about Izzy or sharing memories"

"yea same with me and remember if you ever need a little break send Izzy to me or both" Kim said smiling

"Kim every time we talk you say that"

"I know cause I want you to know that" Kim said

"I get it and I most likely will send them to you sometimes"

Kim and Cat continued to chat to of course Elena's mother Miranda walked up to her, Miranda had been really mean to her after she found out her daughter left her granddaughter to her best friend and been hoping to threaten Cat into giving her the right to be Isabella's guardian

"Hi Kim, Cat.." Miranda said and Kim gave Cat a look

Cat sighed bored of Miranda "Hi Miranda"

"Thought about it anymore?"

"Yes.."

"and?!"

"No Elena left Izzy to me so I'm keeping her, if Elena wanted you to be Izzy's guardian she would have left Izzy to you"

"Well Elena never really thought straight so it doesn't matter.."

"How Could you say that about your daughter only a week after her death!" Kim said shocked "Elena clearly left Isabella to Cat because she didn't want Isabella to travel around the country like you do" Kim snapped she had never snapped at Miranda before because Miranda was like a second mother to her after all the crap that happened with her family

"I'm Isabella's grandmother she should be with me and her grandfather"

"And leave her brother and sister, her father and her friends?" Kim said waiting for an answer

"She needs to be around people who were closest with Elena!"

"So you agree living with Cat is a good idea" Kim said twisting her words

"No! I was Elena's mother!"

"Cat was Elena's best friend, Beck was her boyfriend same with Stefan, Cade was her son, i'm her Aunt we were all much closer to Elena than you, Grayson and Tori were" Kim said while Cat stood there watching things play out

Miranda looked at Kim she was mad and didn't know what to say

"Cat and staying here is the better choice and you know it" Kim said linking arms with Cat and walking off.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two days since the funeral and two days since Kim had yelled at Miranda and now Cat was doing Isabella and Ariella's hair as the were going out to lunch with Daniel who said they all needed a fun day out so here they were getting ready

Isabella wanted her hair half up in a pony tail and half down, Cat loved Isabella's cute blond hair but it was kinda weird as Elena had Brown hair and the same with Beck but Isabella got Beck family gene where all girls have blond hair, Rebekah, Caroline and Kim all had blond hair and only Ariella and Caroline's daughter, Hope hadn't gotten the jean. Ariella and Isabella both had big brown eyes though

"Would you like me to curl the bottom?" Cat asked

"Okay thank you" Izzy reliped happily, Izzy had always loved her hair and clothes and always had to look her best but lately she hadn't care too much and Cat was hoping to bring that back

"Mommy can you curl my hair!" Ari asked cutely

"Sure sweetie why don't you go get a cute headband to match your dress"

"Okay!" She smiled and ran off

**10 minutes later...**

"There you go Izzy all done" Cat smiled

"Wow! Thanks Aunty Cat!" Isabella smiled looking in the mirror

"Not problem kiddo" Cat said as Izzy hugged her

"Do you want me to go get Ari?"

"Yes thank you Bella"

[...]

"Wow don't you girls look pretty!" Daniel said hugging them, Daniel had been working but got of early so they could all have a fun day

"Thanks Danny!" Ari said happily

"Aunty Cat do you think you could call dad later an-"

"Hey no thinking about problems today is only fun" Daniel said in a playful tone while he smiled

Isabella smiled she was still a little worried having fun was bad but then she remembered what Stefan said "Okay" she smiled

They were all eating lunch and Isabella was acting kinda like her old self and Ariella was being her usual weird self. Telling funny story and keeping off the Elena subject at all times the new family was having a pretty good time

"Could we go to the park after we finish?!" Ari asked or almost yelled, she could get quite loud when she was having lots of fun

"Inside voice Ariella" Cat told her

"sorry... but can we!"

"Sure as long as Bella is okay with it" Daniel told her

"Pleaseeeeee Izzy can we go pleaseeeee!" Ariella begged

Isabella smiled at her sister she loved it when Ari got really silly "Yea of course i want to go to the park it's one of my fave place"

"Yes! So we can go Danny?!" Ari said bouncing in her seat

"Yes we can go"

"YAY!"

"Inside voice Ariella!"

[...]

The family of four walked across to the park happily, Isabella held Cat's hand and walked nicely weather Ariella started off walking okay but then tried twice to run off and was bouncing all over the place so Daniel had to hold her in his arm to try to keep her kinda calm

"YAY The Park!" Ariella shouted as they walked through the gate

"Can you ring Aunty Kim and see if she wants to come with Gracie?" Isabella asked before being dragged off by Ariella

"Yea I will ring her"

"Cat.. What are you gonna do about Beck, Isabella really wants to see him" Daniel said

"I don't know but I'm gonna need Kim, Care and Bekah's help with that" She said as she waited for Kim to answer

Kim came to the park 10 minutes later and Isabella was very happy to see her aunt and Gracie, The girls were having lots of fun and Daniel was chasing them round the park while Cat and Kim followed slowly behind wondering what to do about Ari and Izzy's father

"Ariella doesn't care too much if she sees him or not but Isabella does"

"Well Ari has Daniel and if Stefan had still been dating Elena that would have been the same for Izzy" Kim said

"So how bad has Beck gotten since you know" Cat still didn't like to think much that Elena was gone

"Well Bekah said he came over to her and Care's place yesterday super drunk"

"How drunk?"

"He hit on Rebekah..."

"that drunk alright..."

"I don't think Izzy should see him till he's not drinking, Because Elena's agreement with him was he can't drink around Isabella!.. That's Why He's Drinking He Thinks He's Gonna Get Izzy!"

"What?" Cat asked confused

"Beck think Elena left Isabella to him and that you know about the agreement so he's drinking so you won't give Izzy to him"

"So he's only drinking so he won't have to have Izzy full time?"

"Yes!" Kim smiled finally figuring it out "You or someone is gonna have to go round there and tell him"

"I say a guy that's his friend"

"Why not one of us?"

"Because if he's drunk all the time..."

"Oh why don't all of us?" Kim asked

"Kim! Look At Gracie!" Isabella yelled from the slide

"I'm Looking!" Kim yelled back and with that Gracie slid down the slide very a big smile on her face

"Yay! Gracie!" Kim clapped smiling. Kim was only 16 almost 17 but she was 13 when she had Gracie just like Elena was 13 when she had Isabella but at least Kim's boyfriend stayed, well Elena's boyfriend wanted to stay but his parents dragged him well Kim's parents dragged him off and they tried to drag Kim off to but she wanted to stay so they let her stay with her best friend and his mom. Kim was 10 then, and it was kinda funny as her parents Hated teen pregnancy and well Caroline was 14 when she had Hope but her parents sent her to live with their grandparents and Beck was 13 but was dragged away before Izzy was born poor Elena all alone pregnant at 13 with parents that barely cared, and then Kim got pregnant at 13 also but never told her parents till Beck's girlfriend, Cat moved away to LA and Beck followed even though Cat broke up with him so that caused her parents to follow Beck here and then they found out

Gracie ran over snapping Kim away from her thoughts about her family

"Mommy!" Gracie was 3 and a busy child she was always on the move, Gracie had Kim's hazel eyes and Jacks brown hair another child in the Oliver Family to be a girl and not get blond hair people always found it weird as Kim's mother had chocolate brown hair and blue eyes and her father had golden light brown hair and brown eyes both her parents didn't have proper blond hair but all the girls did and Isabella had blond hair weather both her parents had brown hair

"How's my pretty girl having fun?" Kim asked Gracie

"Yes come play! mommy" Gracie said

"Alright" Kim said letting Gracie drag her to the slide with Cat following

[...]

"So how are we gonna do this?" Cat asked Kim, Rebekah and Caroline. The 4 of them were at Beck place going to tell him that Isabella is to live with Cat and to snap out of it

"Not sure maybe try to sober him if he's drunk?" Caroline said

"Sounds good to me" Rebekah said ringing the doorbell

"Just a minute" the heard Beck call before he opened the door "Hello what ca- Oh no.."

"Beck, Elena left Isabella to me!" Cat said quickly before he closed the door on them

"What?" he asked opening the door wide again

"Elena wrote in her Will that Isabella would live with me if anything ever happened to her" Cat sighed

"oh.. well come in?"

The 4 girls walked in, watching him closely he didn't look drunk at all he looked fine

"Your not drunk?" Bekah asked

"No and I barely have been" Beck said

"What?!" All 4 of them said at the same time

"I faked it so you wouldn't give Isabella to me" Beck sighed

"Why wouldn't you want Izzy?" Kim asked annoyed at her brother

"Look I'm fine with having Izzy part time but I can't have her full time I couldn't give up my life like that"

"Elena could and she was just like you before she got pregnant!" Caroline said

"She's a girl they're made to be parents!" Beck snapped

"Not every girl is, some aren't" Cat said

"okay sorry"

"You could have talked to us if she had been left to you" Rebekah said

"Did you know how upset Isabella is over losing Elena and all she's wanted was her daddy and now she more than likely feel like she's lost you too" Cat said

"Oh..."

"And you acting like that means I don't want to bring Ariella near you too and that hurts her as well did you think of that?!"

"No" Beck said looking down

"Do you think we can kinda go back to normal like before everything happened?"

"Yea that would be good because I have missed my girls" Beck sighed

"Okay good I'll go home and get them then because Izzy is dying to see you" Cat smiled


End file.
